


Return to Witch Creek Road

by CompletelyLegitUsername



Category: Witch Creek Road
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Final Girl, Gore, Horror, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Crush, Major Original Character(s), Slasher, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyLegitUsername/pseuds/CompletelyLegitUsername
Summary: When Cassie MacNamara first heard about what happened on Witch Creek Road, she wasn’t sure if she could believe it. How could one believe something like that? A dozen students all died in mysterious and brutal ways, no one knowing why? That’s not the kind of thing that typically happens. But when she has to experience the same kinds of horrors that those students did on the fateful night, she realizes that there’s much more truth to the rumors than she had initially thought.
Relationships: OC/Grace (One-Sided), OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	Return to Witch Creek Road

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed work, and it happens to be the first fanfic released for this criminally under-rated horror comic/webtoon series. Check it out free here: https://www.webtoons.com/en/horror/witch-creek-road/list?title_no=1453

When Cassie MacNamara first heard about what happened on Witch Creek Road, she wasn’t sure if she could believe it, especially not when it came to Grace. There was no way Grace could be dead, right? She was the toughest girl Cassie had ever known, surely if anything were to happen,  _ she _ of all people would survive, right?

Unfortunately, no such luck was had. Grace was dead. So was Sara. So were… well, there were just too many for Cassie to keep track of.

At Grace’s funeral, there was only one thing on Cassie’s mind:  _ I should have been more persistent. _ It was all she could think about.

_ It had taken a lot for Cassie to finally muster up the courage. That, and a lot of pushing from her friends. In spite of all her worries and insecurities, she found herself at Grace’s locker. Part of her mind was screaming at her that this was a mistake, that she needed to turn around and leave. Another part was telling her she’d come too far to back down now. _

_ “Hey, is there something I can help you with?” Grace’s voice had shaken Cassie out of her stupor. She looked at the girl’s beautiful face. Her long, silky black hair, her thin, brown orbs of eyes, her ear-to-ear smile that shone light whenever it appeared. Everything about Grace made Cassie’s heart flutter. _

_ Deciding to shoot her shot, Cassie finally spoke up. “Uh, yeah. I’m, uh, not sure if you know me too well. I’m Cassie MacNamara, we have Chemistry together,” she had said nervously. She took a deep breath as she looked the girl in the eyes. “I was wondering if, maybe—You’d like to go on a—on a date with me on Saturday?” _

_ Internally, Cassie had cursed her awkward stammering. Why couldn’t she be confident like Grace was? Still, she had managed to choke out what she’d wanted to say since 7th grade. All she could do now was hope for the best. _

_ The new frown adorning Grace’s face wasn’t a good sign. Cassie bit her lip to try to stop herself from crying. She knew this wasn’t about to be good. What if Grace rejected her? What if she started hating her for being into girls? What if she told other people—people like Mercy—and they made fun of her for it?  _ No _ , Cassie had to remind herself. _ Grace isn’t like that, she wouldn’t do that.

_ “I’m, uh… I’m sorry, Cassie. I’m going with some friends on a camping trip on Saturday,” Grace had replied, causing Cassie to breathe a sigh of relief. She wasn’t outright denying her yet, and Cassie would take her victories where she could. _

_ “A—Alright, well… here’s my number. Let me know if you change your mind,” Cassie had offered with a glint of hope. She handed her crush a piece of paper that, sure enough, had her number and left Grace to herself. _

Cassie couldn’t stop thinking about it. If she had just a bit more confidence, or sounded a bit more appealing, could Grace have still been alive? As the heavy wooden box containing the body that Cassie wasn’t able to bring herself to look at was lowered into the ground, she couldn’t help but blame herself.

The days that followed were a blur for Cassie. Nothing could console her. Her friends would give her sweets and kind words, her dad would try taking her out to the shooting range, her mom would try taking her to movies. Teachers would try to talk to her and offer her time off from things. Nothing worked.

She definitely didn’t buy Detective Thompson’s explanation about what had happened that night. There was no way those people were killed by a bear. Like Cassie herself, Grace knew her way around a gun, and sure enough, there were loaded guns found at the cabin that Grace’s body was found in. Not to mention the ones that were cut into pieces, or the grenades. Or the fact that Abby was ripped clean in half.

Then there was Shaleeta. No one could get anything out of her. The girl had shown up to school maybe twice after everything. Cassie couldn’t blame her, everything considered. She must have watched her boyfriend die right in front of her. Cassie was almost sure she wouldn’t be able to handle that. Shaleeta, however, was the main reason Cassie couldn’t believe the official report. It would’ve been so easy to admit that a bear had done so, and yet she blamed something else.

It didn’t take long for the rumors to start. There were a lot of different theories as to what happened. Some suspected Shaleeta killed everyone, as she was the only one to survive and she insisted the cause of death wasn’t a bear. Some people believed, due to the location, that witches had murdered everyone and Shaleeta just happened to make it away. Some others, mostly Mercy and her posse, believed Sara had lured everyone out there to kill them and was killed by Shaleeta in self-defense. Cassie didn’t believe any of those rumors, especially not the one from Mercy. In truth, she didn’t know what to believe.

About a month after the Witch Creek Road incident, Cassie had begun to notice Mercy acting strange. She seemed paranoid and scared. The girl wouldn’t open any doors, always saying that there could be monsters behind them. As petty as it was, Cassie was just happy that Mercy was scared of something.

By the time summer rolled around, Cassie’s life had returned to some facade of normalcy. She’d had plenty of time to grow accustomed to Grace being gone. Still, something had lingered on her mind.

“I want to go to Witch Creek Road.”

“You  _ what _ ?!”

Cassie sighed, slumping onto the dirty McDonald’s table she sat at with her friends. Her brunette hair fell around her face, obscuring it. She knew saying this would get a negative reaction, but had still hoped her friends would understand somewhat.

“Look, Cass,” began Cynthia. “I get it. You were friends with Sara, you had a crush on Grace, and they died out there. But, come on, what will going out there give you?”  
“Closure. It will give me closure,” Cassie answered, lifting her head to face Cynthia. The girl sat across from her, her blonde hair and blue eyes standing out against the black booth seat she sat on.

“Right. Closure. That, or a bear attack,” a voice chuckled from next to Cassie. Jaiden’s red hair stood out in general as he spoke. “Seriously, there’s nothing out there for you except trees and months-old blood.”

“If they haven’t cleaned it up already,” Penny, who sat on the other side of Cassie, interjected.

“Come on, guys, leave her alone about it,” David cut them off. Cynthia’s longtime boyfriend had always been on Cassie’s defense, especially after the Witch Creek Road incident.

“I think it’s a good idea,” the final member of the group, Katelyn, spoke up. “We go there, let Cassie see what she needs to, and leave. No harm, no foul, and it helps our friend out.”

Katelyn offered a smile to Cassie, who returned it. It was good to know that at least someone had her back.

* * *

Cassie sat in the back passenger seat of David’s car as he drove everyone out to the cabin. It was widely agreed that during the Witch Creek Road incident, the group had taken a wrong turn while trying to go to the beach, which is what caused them to arrive at their final destination. Not wanting to make any wrong turns at night, David had decided they should stay at one of the cabins at the beach’s campground.

The long drive was mostly spent listening to 80s rock music and talking about what everyone was going to do once they graduated school the next year. Cassie mostly stayed silent, listening to everyone else speak. Of course, the group had all shared dreams and goals before, but as they were approaching their senior year and had to decide within the next year what they wanted to spend the rest of their life doing, some plans had changed.

As they pulled up at the cabin, Cassie felt a wave of dread wash over her. She couldn’t help but feel paranoid that something was going to go wrong and someone was going to get hurt, but she couldn’t back out now. Her face must have shown her worry, as Katelyn, who sat next to her, spoke up. 

“You okay, Cass?” her friend’s voice cut through the conversation buzzing around, all of which had been meaningless to Cassie. Katelyn’s question, though, broke the girl out of her thoughts.

“Uh, y—yeah, I’m fine,” Cassie answered, shaking her head. It was a lie, she didn’t feel fine. The paranoia, the worry, the fear, it had all been crashing down on her since she suggested going to Witch Creek Road.

The car pulled to a stop at a reasonably large summer cabin. Enough bedrooms for everyone, a common room with a place to eat and a couch on which to relax… Cassie had to admit that it would’ve been a perfect set for a slasher movie. She shook the thoughts out of her head as she stepped out of the car and grabbed her bag. The cabin  _ did _ look much bigger in the pictures, she had to admit.

“Alright, let’s get unpacked and ready. We’ll still be here for another night after tonight, so we might as well enjoy ourselves,” Cynthia chimed, opening the door and stepping inside. Cassie swallowed her anxiety and followed. The inside had looked just as big as in the pictures, at least.

The group split off into their rooms to unpack, Cassie taking the one closest to the exit—and entrance. If something were to try to get in, she’d rather be the first one up for grabs.

_ That’s a big “if,” _ she tried to tell herself as she moved the pillow from the top of the bed. She took a deep breath, almost a sigh, as she opened her bag. Checking over her shoulder, she found that no one was in the room with her. Sighing in relief, she pulled a small revolver out of the bag. She had taken it from her dad’s safe, hoping she wouldn’t need it but fearing she would. She knew he’d notice by the time she got back and she could explain her paranoia, her fears, but until then… she’d rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it.

Quickly, she placed the firearm at the top of the bed and covered it with the pillow. The fluffy piece of bedding jutted out just the tiniest bit, but wasn’t noticeable if one wasn’t looking for it.

Cassie quickly finished unpacking and returned to the cabin’s main room. The sun was setting, meaning they wouldn’t have too long to get there.

“You sure you’re up to this?” Katelyn’s voice asked from next to her. Cassie practically jumped at the sound, taking a few seconds to calm herself down.  
“Y—Yeah. I just… I’m a bit nervous, you know?” Cassie replied, offering a small, sad smile. “Going out to where… well, you know…”  
“Yeah, I get it. Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Katelyn offered, placing a hand softly on Cassie’s shoulder.

“No, I—I do, I just… I’m a bit nervous,” Cassie sighed. She tried offering a more comfortable smile to Katelyn.

“Come on, if we’re gonna do this, let’s go,” David announced as he walked into the room. Cynthia followed him, stretching out and yawning.

“I think I’m gonna sit this one out. I’ll see you all when you get back,” Jaiden offered. No one bothered to fight him on it.

Soon enough, five people piled into David’s car. Cassie took a deep breath and held it in for a bit, hoping for the best but fearing the worst. As the car pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, she considered asking David to turn around but decided against it. The whole thing was her idea, she couldn’t just make everyone feel like they’d wasted their time with everything.

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the place Cassie had been equally curious and dreadful to see. The sign stating Witch Creek Road was in view, sending a shudder of unease down her back. This was the place, just less than a year ago, where a dozen of her classmates had lost their lives. Being here was surreal for her. Travelling down the road in the dim light of the sun, Cassie almost felt like she was in a different world.

The car pulled to a stop as a visibly damaged tree came into view. Cassie took a few seconds to collect herself before stepping out of the car and approaching the tree.  _ This must have been where the car crashed _ — _ or where Sara crashed it into the demon, if rumors are to be believed _ , she noted to herself.

_ Sara _ . The name almost made Cassie want to cry.  _ Why did you go with them? You were never the type to hang out with people like Dirk, or Tyler, or Betty… So why? _

“You okay?” Katelyn asked, putting an arm around Cassie’s shoulder. The brunette shook it off and turned to her friend.

“Yeah, I just… I was thinking about Sara. If what Shaleeta says is to be believed, she crashed the car into this tree before disappearing…” Cassie admitted. She noticed that Katelyn looked a bit dejected at the removal of her arm from Cassie’s shoulder.

Sighing, Cassie turned around towards the prepper’s cabin. That’s what everyone referred to it as—it’s where Tyler’s and Ben’s bodies were found. Supposedly, it’s where Grace had died as well.

_ Grace _ . That name  _ did _ bring a tear to Cassie’s eye.  _ Why couldn’t I have convinced you? I know… I know you were friends with them. Betty was your friend, and… well, pretty much everyone was. You were just so easy to get along with. Why… Why couldn’t I have played off of that? _

She instinctively started walking towards the cabin. The setting sun just barely illuminated it in the distance, it was far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to see it in the dark. She heard footsteps following her and assumed it was Katelyn. As she neared the cabin, she found herself back in her thoughts.

_ If I had… If I had done anything differently, maybe you wouldn’t have gone that night. Maybe I could have convinced you to go on that date with me. Maybe you would have spent time at home considering whether or not that was something you were open to. Maybe you didn’t like girls at all but would’ve been too mad about the offer to even go. _

She finally reached the old, broken building. Tears in her eyes, silent pain falling down her face, she stepped into the small ruins.

_ Maybe you were open to girls but not being pushy, and I could have pushed you too hard that you couldn’t bear to go out that night. Maybe you wouldn’t have enjoyed it, but you would still be alive today. If only I… _

Cassie collapsed onto the floor, crying. All the guilty thoughts on her head weighed down on her too much to stand. “Grace,” she choked out, her voice weak. “Why couldn’t I have done better?” Her voice was barely more than a whisper, cracking and shaking as she whimpered.

“Crying over her won’t bring her back, you know,” a feminine voice spoke to her. Cassie gasped, her breath catching in her throat. It wasn’t Katelyn’s voice. It wasn’t Cynthia’s voice. It wasn’t Penny’s voice. It was someone she didn’t recognize. Cassie began to take quick, panting breaths as the realization hit her. The voice chuckled in response.

Cassie dried the tears from her eyes, noting that the sun had finally set.  _ Great _ , she thought.  _ In the dark with a strange person I don’t know. _ She tried calming her breaths. She mustered up the courage to finally speak.

“Who are you?” Those were the only words she could force out. The fear in her voice must have been obvious, as the girl with her increased from her chuckles to laughs.

“Someone who got to know Grace well. Someone who got to know Sara well. She was my favorite,” the voice responded.

She heard whoever it was take a step closer.

“And out of your little group, I think you’re my favorite, too.”

_ Step. _

“So, I’m going to make a deal with you.”

_ Step. _

“Just like I did with Sara.”

_ Step. _

“Hopefully you’re better at listening~!”

Someone screamed in the distance. There was no step this time, and Cassie didn’t waste a second. She grabbed a beam of wood and swung it around at the feet of whoever was there with her, knocking the girl over. She didn’t waste time getting a look at her attacker before fleeing.

Running through the dark woods proved to be a difficult task, but Cassie didn’t stop. She kept herself at a quick pace, but not so fast she’d run out of energy after a couple of seconds. Weaving in and out through trees, Cassie made her way back to the car faster than she would’ve thought possible. As she reached the road, she ran into someone, knocking them both over.

“Cassie?” Katelyn’s voice choked out. The two girls quickly got up, and Cassie grabbed her friend by the wrist.

“Come on, we’ve gotta go,  _ now _ !” Cassie screamed as she began to run towards the car again. She heard two doors open and close before she heard Katelyn speak up again.

“Penny’s dead,” she whimpered, causing Cassie to stop briefly. She didn’t hesitate too long, though.

“Let’s make sure we don’t end up like her, then,” Cassie said boldly, resuming her sprint to the car. She opened the back door and shoved Katelyn in before launching herself inside too. She closed and locked the door behind her and turned to the front seat. David and Cynthia sat there, illuminated by the car’s interior lights.

The two sat there, clearly terrified out of their skulls. Cassie didn’t have time for this though. If any of them were going to get out alive, they didn’t have time to waste.

“ _ What the fuck are you waiting for?! Drive! _ ” she screamed at David. He seemed to snap out of his stupor, putting the key in the ignition and turning the car on. As the headlights came on, Cynthia and Katelyn screamed. There in front of them, impaled upon the very tree that Sara had crashed into, was Penny’s mutilated corpse. The girl’s jaw was torn clean off, sending blood streaming down her neck.

David let out a shocked gasp, but he didn’t hesitate. He quickly spun the car around to face the direction they came in from. The headlights illuminated something new—three girls dressed in back, standing in the road. They didn’t move, they didn’t blink, and they didn’t open their mouths at all.

“Fucking  _ go _ !” Cassie screamed again.

“What if I hit them?!” David countered.

“Look, either they’ll get out of the way before you do or they’re dangerous and deserve to be hit! Just drive!”

That was all the convincing David needed. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal and sped towards the highway. None of the mysterious girls in the road flinched as the car approached. Everyone inside braced for impact as the car slammed into the girl in the middle. The impact was enough to send her flying further into the road, and she landed flat on the ground. David didn’t even hesitate to run her over again to get out.

Cassie turned around in her seat to look out the rear view mirror. Her stomach nearly leapt into her throat at what she saw. Much to her horror, the girl they’d run over began to get up.

* * *

Cassie was the first one out of the car when it pulled back up to the cabin. She bolted to the cabin and practically threw the door open. Hanging an immediate right, she blew through the door to her room and ran to her bed. Throwing the pillow off of the bed, she found the gun she had hidden earlier was still there.

Picking the gun up, Cassie popped the cylinder out to check if it was still loaded. She almost let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was, until she remembered the situation she was in. Closing the cylinder back into the gun, Cassie flicked the safety off and returned to the main room of the cabin.

By now, Katelyn, Cynthia, and David had made it into the cabin. Katelyn was locking the door as David and Cynthia were pushing the table towards it. Katelyn turned around as she finished locking the door only to see the gun in Cassie’s hand.

“Cass, why the hell do you have a—” she began to ask, but she was quickly cut off.

“Don’t fucking question it!” Cassie screamed as she approached the window. Drawing the curtain just a bit, she peeked outside to scope out her surroundings. She gazed upon the dark lawn of the cabin, not seeing anyone or anything outside save for the car.

The sound of the table pushing up against the door was heard before Cassie backed away from the window. She turned around to find the three people in the room with her staring at her in confusion, and a bit of fear. Cassie didn’t pay any attention to the looks.

“David, you’re the one who responded to the listing. Are there any other doors to get in or out?” she asked quickly, closing the distance between herself and the group. She looked to the boy she was speaking to as she did.

“Not that I know of at least,” he answered quickly. “Look, why do you have a—” he then tried reenforcing Katelyn’s earlier question, but he was cut off.

“Okay, we need to secure the windows, call the police, and wait it out,” Cassie explained with a surprising authority. Her stern face made it clear that she wasn’t joking around.

“Cassie, what the hell is going on?” Cynthia asked, her voice quaking. There were tears in her eyes, brought about by the fear of what was happening and her friend’s change of personality seemingly out of nowhere.

‘Guys, guys!” Katelyn’s shout rose above everyone else’s grabbing their attention. Once she saw that she had the floor, she asked simply, “Where’s Jaiden?”

It took a few seconds for the realization to hit Cassie. The entire time they’d been here, Cassie grabbing and checking the gun, moving the table against the door, the argument that Cassie had now shut down twice—throughout all of it, their friend was nowhere to be seen.

As soon as Cassie had made the connection, the loud sound of a door slamming open filled and shook the room. The screams of Katelyn and Cynthia could be heard from a mile away, and Cassie had jumped to a ready stance, pointing the gun steadily at the source of the noise.

The loud bang had come from a cellar door in the ground abruptly swinging open. Cassie kept the gun trained on it for nearly a minute before she allowed herself to relax. Quietly, she spoke to the group.

“Does anyone have a flashlight?” she asked. Cautiously, and still at the ready, she approached before unseen door.

“Y—Yeah, h—here you go,” David said shakily, producing a flashlight from his pocket, and handed it to Cassie.

Cassie grabbed the light and switched it on with her left hand, then held it under her right wrist to give it support. Now with some form of illumination, she slowly started making her way down into the cellar. She was followed by David shortly.

The dark basement wasn’t something any of the group had known about before, and seeing the inside of it, it wasn’t hard for Cassie to understand why. All around, occult paraphernalia was scattered and plastered. A red notebook sat on a counter and Cassie approached it with intrigue. She set the flashlight down on the counter and picked the notebook, holding it open with one hand. Skimming over the contents of the notebook, she realized she couldn’t understand any of the writing in it. It looked so foreign, though strangely, she felt she knew how to say every word, or at least, what she thought was a word, in it.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she closed the notebook and tucked it under her arm. She picked the flashlight back up, shining it straight in front of her, and her gaze followed the beam of light. That was when she screamed.

Sitting right there in front of her was Jaiden decapitated, mangled head. The red hair was instantly recognizable, leading Cassie to wonder how she missed it in the first place.

Upstairs, Katelyn and Cynthia were about to run down the stairs when they were stopped by David halfway down.

“Stay up here. If anything goes wrong, you two need to get out of here,” he explained solemnly. Handing his keys to Cynthia, he placed a kiss softly upon her lips. Before turning to descend the stairs, he left three words with Cynthia: “I love you.”

Cassie heard David’s footsteps approach, and suddenly stopped as soon as he saw Jaiden’s head. Her eyes didn’t tear away from it until she heard a familiar giggle.

“Your friend here didn’t know what he was getting into when he read that notebook,” the voice said. The same voice from earlier, from inside the prepper cabin. Cassie spun around to face the source of the voice—it was the same girl that David had run over as they were escaping Witch Creek Road. Her long, black hair, her wide eyes that looked to be all pupil, and that damned smug grin.

“You again?” Cassie’s voice hitched as she trained the gun onto the woman. Dressed in tight leather clothes, the mysterious woman in front of her looked disgustingly alluring. Her wicked smile and sharp claws, though, told Cassie that she was dangerous, not someone to trust, not someone gush over.

“Hehehe, you know it!” the woman cheerfully exclaimed. “And I’m sure you’ve figured out by now that we’re also the ones that got to meet your friends recently.”

As Cassie took a step closer to the stairs, she didn’t notice David taking a step closer to the woman.

“They were quite the interesting group. The first time in a while that anyone could have stood a match, too, when your Grace had that notebook. It didn’t end too well for her, but it was fun to see her try.” The woman giggled again as Cassie and David repeated their previous actions. “I wonder what Grace was to you? Was she your Sara? Was she what Sara was to the blonde boy there? I offered him a chance, you know. It was his fault for not taking it.”

Cassie didn’t humor the woman, she didn’t offer any emotional response. She knew it had to be bait, and she wasn’t going to take it. David, however, didn’t piece that together in time. He lunged for the woman, only realizing once he felt his neck pierced by three sharp claws that it was a trap.

Cassie turned and quickly started running up the stairs as David stumbled backwards. By the time he reached the bottom, Cassie was already at the top. As she reached the ground floor, Cynthia was given a clear look at David. She screamed and started trying to run down the stairs before Katelyn caught her, holding and pulling her back.

Cynthia was given the most horrid look at what happened as was possible. A newer, much calmer looking woman, dressed the same, and with the same long hair, but smaller eyes, approached David from behind. Cynthia could see as the girl dug her claws into David’s neck and ripped out his throat. She could see as he clutched his wound, falling to the ground. The only consolation she could hope to have would be that he died quickly, but even then, she wasn’t sure.

Cassie tried pushing the table away from the door. It was too heavy to get on her own. Cursing under her breath, she turned to grab Katelyn and Cynthia, hoping to get some help from them.

Katelyn was working on pulling Cynthia out of the cellar, but she went too fast, taking too large of steps, so as she reached the top of the stairs, Cynthia tripped. Katelyn caught ahold of her arm before she could slip down the stairs, but couldn’t muster the strength to pull her up before she heard her scream.

With Cassie’s assistance, Katelyn was able to pull Cynthia off of the stairs, minus one leg. A streak of blood smeared along the floor as Cynthia screamed in pain. A brief moment of shock from Cassie and Katelyn was all it took for something to start pulling Cynthia down the stairs again.

“ _ No! _ ” Katelyn screamed, tightening her grip on her friend’s arm. She tried pulling the girl back up, but a spurt of blood from Cynthia’s mouth spraying onto her face stopped her from making any progress.

Suffering a deep wound to her gut as it was stabbed, Cynthia felt her life start to fade away. All she could do was whimper. 

Cassie kept an iron grip on Cynthia’s arm, so when her friend’s body was dragged down to the basement, the arm didn’t come with her. She took a few moments, holding the severed arm in her hands, before the realization hit her and she screamed again.

Cassie didn’t waste any time slamming the cellar door shut. She knew it was too late to try to save her friend, so she didn’t even try. Seeing that Cynthia’s severed arm was still clutching onto David’s keys, Cassie grabbed them and pushed them into her pocket before turning up to face her last remaining friend.

“Katelyn, hey, Katelyn,” she said softly, trying to snap the girl out of it.

“Cynthia is… she’s dead,” Katelyn whimpered, crying through her words.

“I know, and we will be too if we don’t get out of here. I need you to help me move the table,” Cassie explained. The words fell on deaf ears and she grumbled in frustration. Returning to the table again, she tried to push it again. It didn’t budge.

The cellar door slammed open and Katelyn screamed. She was paralyzed with fear, unable to move as three girls slowly began to surface. A girl dressed in the same tight leather, but covering more skin, who had shorter black hair. The girl who had killed David. And finally, the girl who had been tormenting Cassie the entire night.

Cassie didn’t have a chance to ready her gun before she saw two sets of sharp claws pierce all the way through Katelyn’s head. She didn’t think she had the strength to react as she saw the claws pull apart. As Katelyn’s head split in two, blood and brains spilling out onto the floor, Cassie screamed.

“ _ No!! _ ” her voice cried out as she raised her gun and…

_ Bang! _

_ Bang! _

_ Bang! _

Cassie’s ears rang from the loud noise. Smoke poured from the revolver’s barrel as Cassie took in the sight in front of her. The one in the middle was still standing—in spite of taking three direct shots to the chest. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that this wasn’t going to work. She racked her brain, trying to think of anything. She wasn’t able to shoot them, she wasn’t able to move the table. She looked around at her surroundings when the notebook caught her eye.

_ Didn’t one of them, the one that spoke to me, didn’t it say this could be used against them? _ Cassie wondered. Without breaking eye contact with the three in front of her, trying to show she wasn’t scared, no matter how much of a lie it may have been, Cassie set the gun on the table and picked up the notebook. She then braced herself. She only had one shot, she couldn’t risk messing up.

Cassie took a deep breath and took off into a sprint. Running as fast as she could, the girl blew past the door to her room and slammed it shut behind her. She wasted no time before locking it, then turned around and scanned her room. She spotted her bag and ran over to it, unzipping it and began to rummage through it.

A knock was heard softly at Cassie’s door. A voice then began to speak through it.

“What happened to your Grace wasn’t your fault, you know. She was the one that decided to go to the—” the voice that had harassed Cassie throughout the whole night was heard, but Cassie cut it off.

“Shut up,” she whimpered, still digging through her bag. Unbeknownst to her, all this did was make her tormentor smirk and smile.

“Of course, the friends of yours tonight? That’s on you~”

“Shut up,” Cassie whimpered again. Tears fell down her face as she tore through her bag.

“All of their deaths wouldn’t have happened without you—”

“ _ Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!” _ Cassie screamed. That was when she heard the wooden door splinter. It seemed the trio was tired of playing around. Cassie grew more and more frantic until she found what she was looking for—a lighter.

As the door burst open, Cassie jumped up. She held the notebook visibly in front of her, and the light dangerously under it.

“Stop right there!” she screamed, and the trio listened. It was clear this notebook was tied to them in some way, and Cassie planned to exploit that as best she could. “Stay right fucking there.”

“You really think that will work?” asked the woman who seemed to be the leader of the group, the one that seemed to take glee in what was happening up until this point.

“Why not? Even if it doesn’t, I’m not the one who gets hurt by it,” Cassie said boldly. It wasn’t clear to her or the trio whether or not burning the book would do anything, but it was clear that Cassie had no problem trying.

Cassie’s face was stone cold, hard and merciless. With no hitch in her breath, with no sense of hesitation, she pressed down on the lighter, flicking it on and lighting the notebook on fire. Without hesitation, she threw the book towards the trio and herself out the window.

Crashing out into the cool night air, Cassie yanked the car keys out of her pocket. By now, it was clear that burning the notebook would have no effect on her attackers, but it provided enough of a distraction for her to get away.

Cassie pushed herself off the ground quickly and broke out into a run towards the car. She pressed the button to unlock it as she approached it, hearing footsteps chasing her.

Cassie jumped over the hood of the car and swung around to the door. Yanking it open, she practically threw herself inside, slamming the door shut after her. She didn’t even check to see how far away her pursuers were as she locked the door and jammed the key into the ignition. She frantically turned it, sighing an enormous breath of relief when the car purred to life. Throwing the car into reverse, she didn’t pay any mind to the woman walking out into the road. Sure enough, it was the same woman that had been tormenting her the entire night.

With a bitter chuckle, Cassie sped up to hit the woman. The car collided with her body, sounding a satisfying  _ thunk _ . As the body flew into the air for the second time that night, Cassie let out a mad laugh. Her foot didn’t ease off the gas until she reached the highway. She pulled onto the deserted road and started driving back to town, only one thing on her mind:

_ I need to find Shaleeta. _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you made it this far, thank you! I binged this series in about 12 hours and fell in love with it, so I wanted to write a story about it. Leave your thoughts in the comments. ^.^


End file.
